the way things would have been
by jasperpwns
Summary: This story features ALL main characters in every chapter. its my first fic so could everyone R&R and give feedback. Its set after highschool but before college, marissa's alive. Main characters are marissa, summer, ryan, seth, kirsten, sandy, julie more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-EVERYTHING IS BETTER THAN YOU THINK IT IS

Seth and summer were making out under seths car. "its private here" summer giggled, "we can do anything"

Seth promptly began fiddling with the engine

Summer giggled ferocously, "not THAT seth, I meant THIS"

"oh"

"hmmm"

"YES"

This is what they had been doing all summer. High school was over and there was still a year before college. Life was perfect for summer and seth…for now

Ryan was brooding in the poolhouse, listening to linkin park. He hummed the tune softly to himself. The phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"OMG RYAN!!!!" screamed marissa affectionately. They had started going out on graduation and were as good as ever.

"Come meet me in my pool house." Ryan said

"ok" Marissa said

She came and just before she came inside the poolhouse ryan changed the song to mambo number 5.

"I like this song, its happy" said marissa

"do you know what else is happy" said ryan

"what" said marissa

"me" he said

She giggled frantically and they made out. Marissa reached under ryans shirt then stopped.

"what" asked ryan

Marissa pulled out a froid slipper. "ryan! Do you still like Lindsay!" she said worriedly

"no."

"ok" she said then they made out again. She went back home and then the phone rang.

"hello? Yes its me. No I haven't told anyone. Don't worry. Yes ill tell him soon. Ok, ill be there tomorrow." She hung up and looked down at the application form on her table. She didn't know how she could break it to ryan. 

Julie Cooper was in the Roberts mansion rich as ever, she turned on tv and the hulk was on. If only she could have a man that big, she thought to herself. She looked sadly at dr Roberts, she was only with him for his money to keep kaitlyn rich. She went to her phone book and looked for someone who could fulfill her needs. She found them and picked up the phone.

Sandy and Kirsten were reading "2 kill a mocking bird".

"if only whites and blacks could get along" said Kirsten

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"I love you less"

Kirsten shrieked. Sandy laughed. Kirsten laughed. Sandy sighed. They were happily married.

"just this one time, ill let you sing" Kirsten said, but she soon regretted it. As sandy sang he thought about his secret, which he hoped Kirsten would never find out


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-a watcher, a survivor and a lonely woman

Seth and summer were in the poolhouse in bed together. Seth slid his hand up under her shirt and started whispering into her ear.

She started tickling his ankles with her pedicured toenails. He grabbed her face and then pushed her under the covers, she screamed in pain, then delight.

50 seconds later they came up from under the covers.

"are we a bad couple cohen?"

"no we're perfect"

"but"

"no buts"

She smiled sheepishly. They played Nintendo all night then went down to the garage.  
"we're alone cohen!"

"just how I like you" he said as he ripper her clothes off. They made out erotically next to the catflap with seths feet sticking out the catflap. (AN: theres a catflap in the garage door like in scream). Little did they know that there was someone else in the garage….watching them.

Marissa knocked on the door to seths room.

"come in" shouted ryan

She ran in and found him hastily shoving something under captain oats hooves.

"I have to talk to you," said marissa, "im going to have to go do something. And ill be away for a while."

"whats wrong, spending time with you here has been perfect." Ryan said sadly

Marissa begun to cry. "im going to be on survivor, I was cast and now I have to leave tomorrow, ive already packed, im sorry I couldn't tell you until now."

Ryan comforted her, "its ok", but he didn't actually believe that. He begun to cry too then stood up and left the room. Marissa wiped away her tears then turned her attention to what was hidden under captain oats hooves. It was black nailpolish.

Kirsten put toast in the toaster, she then waited a few minutes. Then the toast popped out. She put it on a plate and got the butter from the fridge. She got a silver knife out and spread butter on the toast. She ate the toast. Sandy walked in humming a song tune.

"don't start singing again honey." Kirsten said with a nervous laugh. Sometimes she felt like the was the only sane one in the family.

Sandy smiled shiftily then ran upstairs to his DELL computer.

Kirsten looked at a mirror into her pallid eyes. She just wished everything would work out for just one day.

Julie cooper-nichol-cooper-roberts. What a name she thought as she dialed the number. "Hello, this is volchek."

"hello, you may not know me but im Julie cooper.

"oh I know you"

"how about we meet. Mermaid inn, right now."

"What should I bring miss cooper-nichol-cooper-roberts"

"call me julie. Bring whatever you want…..oh, but keep in mind, this IS a booty call"

Volcheck laughed and hung up.

"who was that? Asked sadie from volchecks bed. Come back to bed and have some fun with me"

"oh it was noone, I have to go, ill be back."


	3. the new beggining

CHAPTER THREE-mistaken identity

Seth and summer were in the poolhouse again. Summer felt the weird sensation that she was being watched.

"whats wrong my little miss vixen?" asked seth seductively

"nothing" she said briefly and she took of his shrit and felt up his sex pack. He bit her ear and said

"have a rage blackout, you know its always better when you do" she would have but she still felt uneasy. They started doing IT and then summer looked past seth and saw sandy filming them while playing with himself! She screamed but seth just thought it was one of her rage-blackouts and sandy ran back to the house. Seth fell asleep and summer worried to herself, she didn't want to tell seth because then he might be scared, but she didn't know who to tell. There was only one person she could tell….

Marissa stopped by the cohens and heard music coming from the poolhouse. She went there and walked in to find ryan moshing to "my chemical romance" wearing all black and crying. She ran over to the radio and turned the music off.

"Ryan what are you doing!"

Ryan hung his head in shame. "noone gets me, noone except you. And now your leaving"

"listen I just came over to ask if you could teach me to light a fire using flint."

"im too depressed to"

"so I guess this is goodbye?" marissa asked sadly

"Ill write you a song, and sing it to you when you get back, you know I did musicals?"

She laughed, "I bet you played snoopy or something" Ryan smiled for the first time that day. Marissa went home.

Kirsten logged onto her computer. She got it at a really cheap price from DELL. She always thought DELL was the best brand there is around. Infact, all the characters in the oc thought this because DELL has the highest quality for the cheapest prices. Kirsten screamed, she found a really huge 20 gigabyte porn stash of sandys on the DELL computer. She watched it all and found that it was all tapes of people, this was illegal! He cant tape people against their will. She went downstairs to the fridge and got a vodka, then drank it. Sandy came in and ran upstairs without even noticing her.

Julie and volcheck arrived at the mermaid inn. They DID IT in room 40. after they were done volcheck asked her if she wanted to go eat dinner.

"no way." Laughed Julie

Volcheck pulled out his phone, "hey baby, im coming back".

'BABY? Who were you talking to???" yelled Julie

"noone"

Julie frowned, she didn't think he was talking to noone, he was talking to someone and he called them baby, she desperately hoped he wasn't 2 timing her. She went back home then went to kaitlyn, "hey kaitlyn, how do you know if your being cheated on?"

"ill tell you if you let me have a slumber party" pleaded the young adult.

"yeah yeah watev, now tell me"

"just talk to someone who isn't involved about it, then go look at their phone and look at the messages and see if any girls are sending him lots of messages and see if they ever have text sex."

"thanks honey" the two coopers hugged.

Kaitlyn went to organize her slumber party. This wasn't going to be your average slumber party, this was going to be the wildest sleepover Newport had seen. She called Lindsay, alex, Theresa and sadie and asked them to come over tomorrow, when Julie would be taking marissa to the airport. This was going to be the best sleepover ever


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-the countdown

It was the next morning. Summer had thought about it all night and decided to confront sandy if it happened again. There was a knock on her door. Marissa came in

"hey sum I don't have much time, I need you to teach me to light fire with flint."

"yeah ok coop" she taught marissa. "hey coop……this weird thing happened last night"

"you can tell me". Summer told marissa everything.

"wow that's creepy sum." "I know, like ew!"

"ok sum teach me to set up a majority alliance and maintain it"

After 4 hours of summers teutalage, marissa said goodbye and left. As soon as she left seth walked in.

"hey my dad gave me a lift here."

"oh your dad….."

"yeah" he took of his clothes and then kissed summer on the cheek. She locked the door and opened the window to let a cool breeze in. they touched eachother tenderly then got kinki. She looked at the window and realized that they were being filmed by sandy again. She tried to get up but she was bound and gagged. She had to lay there and wait, but by the time seth ungagged her sandy had escaped.

Ryan was weeping in the poolhouse and was cutting the insides of his thighs. He had never felt this kind of angst before. He cried so much that the tears and blood made one huge pink puddle of misery. There came a knock at the door. "come in" ryan weeped.

In came Julie cooper, queen of crunk.

"Hey ryan, atleast your not brooding. Could we talk?"

"yeah sure, anything to distract me from the angst within." He weeped.

"I don't know whether im being two timed. Its volcheck, do you think he would do that to me"

" I dunno. Do you ever feel so left out that you lock yourself in your room and turn the radio up so high that noone hears you screaming?"

"Sometimes." Julie smiled. "I have to go take marissa to the airport, bye"

Julie got home and marissa was at the door when she came in. kaitlyn ran up to them and hustled them out of the house and into the car. "have fun bye!"

"whats she up to?" asked Julie

"something tells me I don't want to know" laughed marissa

They drove to the airport

Kaitlyn had prepared the best slumber party ever, sadie, Lindsay, alex and Theresa all arrived. "come on it girls"

Kirsten was drinking vodka when the doorbell rang, she went to answer it. "oh hello summer, here to see seth?"

"no, actually, im here to talk to sandy."

"oh….not my favourite person right now. You should go by yourself to talk to him, ill stay here."

"your breath smells like marissa, are you ok?"

Kirsten didn't reply and summer made her way up the stairs towards sandys room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-chacun ce gouts

Summer walked up to sandy's door and pushed it open. Sandy was inside rolling in a pile of money.

"Mr cohen?"

"SUMMER! What brings you here?"

"I think you know…"

"well what if we both forgot?" he asked suggestively, then threw $4000 at summer.

"omg mr cohen, where did you get all this money?"

"where do you think? I sold my home-made movies on the internet, all this money is from today!"

"I could sure use some money….."summer thought aloud.

"ill tell you what, join me as part of my filming crew and ill give you 50"

"deal!" summer squealed and they began planning their next scam. She felt a bit bad, because she knew what it was like to be filmed, but she needed the new season of the valley!

Marissa arrived deep in the amazon jungle. Jeff probst was there and so were 19 other contestants.  
"the game will start in 10 minutes."

Marissa screamed, she wasn't ready, she hyperventilated for 10 minutes then they were thrown into the wilderness.  
"first person to reach the camp wins individual immunity."

Marissa shrieked and clawed at the other contestants then sprinted into the herbs. Everyone was running all crazy but marissa calmy got out her compass and found an efficient way to the camp. She saw someone else there, who looked a little familiar. She walked up to him and asked if he won. He turned and said "yes I did hi im trey"

They both realized they knew eachother and marissa fainted.

Julie stopped by volchecks house on the way back from the airport. She knocked on the door. He opened it and was just wearing a bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Is that your PJs?" she asked curiously.

"Hey look do you maybe want to go out to lunch today?" volcheck asked coolly

"no way, I don't want to hang out with you sorry, but I will come in and uhh…spend some time with you" she smiled sexily then rubbed her shoulders and stepped inside. She saw a picture on his bedside table, it was him and sadie making out. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER, I THOUGHT WE WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

"um yeah im sleeping with you both"

julied slapped volcheck, "TWO TIMER!" she screamed with angst then ran out the door into her car, she couldn't believe he would cheat on her, he was scum. Nothing but pond scum. She cried and all her makeup smudged everywhere and made her face all black and purple. She called the people from "Cheaters" on her cell phone. She drove back home depressed.

Kaitlyn, Sadie, Lindsay, Theresa and Alex were playing truth or dare, "truth said Theresa majestically.

"have you ever DONE IT!" said Lindsay

"yeah with ryan"

"me too!" screamed sadie

"me too!" screamed Lindsay

"I went on this group hang with him and we paired off together!!" squealed alex

"my sister had sex with him" said kaitlyn in awe. "wow we're all connected to ryan!"

The girls sat and giggled and talked about ryans hair. Suddenly Julie came in the door.

"OH NO! RUN! RUN FOR THE HILLS!" screamed kaitlyn

All the girls panicked and ran for the window. "where do we go! Our parents are picking us up tomorrow morning here!" shouted alex.

"just go to ryan's!" kaitlyn bellowed and they all jumped out the window and ran to the cohens.

Seth found Kirsten in the kitchen drinking rum crying.

"what are you doing?"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Seth began to cry. Kirsten cried. They hugged. It was a tender moment while it lasted. But Kirsten dropped the bottle and it exploded all over the kitchen floor, seth dropped a match accidentally(AN: he was trying to light a candle) and the kitchen set fire.

Kirsten grabbed the fire blanket and started swiping at the fire with it. Seth turned all the taps on and made them overflow. Soon the fire went out but the floor was all black, like dark crisps holding down the light and trapping it. They held eachother holding onto what little happiness they had at the moment. Seth said, "where is summer, I cant find her."

Lindsay, Alex, Sadie and Theresa ran to the poolhouse, where ryan was watching tim burton movies and had dyed his hair black. The girls filed in and gasped at his new hair-do.

Ryan began to cry. "I love an emotional guy" the girls said. Ryan took of his shirt because it was hot.

The girls swooned and then caressed his every muscle. They took off his clothes and then turned off the lights. They started having a really, really, hot fivesome. Lindsay dominated.

Sandy and Summer saw the lights of the poolhouse turn off.

"They say animals are more active at night" sandy murmured, and the two ran to the poolhouse with their filming equiptment. Sandy filmed from birdseye view from the skylight and summer snuck in with the night vision camera. She went right up to the 5 of them and got all the angles and all the right zooms. She could practically hear the money rolling in. sandy got out his walky talky and told her to escape. They ran back to sandys room unseen.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6-jo no lo se, marissa

Julie met the host of cheaters but they said they were busy and that they needed someone else to film the people cheating, then they would be there for the confrontation. Julie looked up the best erotic spies in the yellow pages. She came across a duo named "zinc and the fox". They sounded good. She sent them an email and gave them all the information. She went and ran a bath, then put some bubble bath in it. She laughed. She sank into the somber water and forgot all her troubles. Dr Roberts came in.

"GTFO!" screamed Julie

"Never! I have to go to the doctors."

"whats wrong baby?"

"uhh……ummmmm……uhhhhh…."

"Yes?"

Dr roberts blubbered then ran to the doctors.

Marissa woke up as melanise patted her forehead. Hey riss. We're going to the immunity challenge. Marissa got up and they went to immunity. Trey was on the other tribe.

"your immunity challenge is to play capture the flag", yelled jeff probst, "GO!"

Marissa ankle tapped rodd then leapt at the bronze flag. She told nancy and Emily to block ted and ryan as she sprinted towards her safety zone. Rob and amber blocked lisa(AN:THERES A CALL OUT TO U GURL!) Now she just had to get passed…oh no…it was trey. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the ground. She had flashbacks to when he tried to rape her.

"Please let me go let me go! Ryan help me!"

"look I need to talk to you marissa, I was high and drunk, I didn't mean to"

"seth! Summer! Kaitlyn! Save me!"

"Jess convinced me to do it! I wasn't in my right mind! It was an accident!"

"Sandy! Kirsten! DJ! Save me!"

Marissa saw a log near her, she remember back to that fateful night on the beach and whacked trey across the forehead. She wriggled out of his rugged clasps then army rolled over into the safety zone.

"MARISSA WINS IMMUNITY FOR JAUSR! NEHFFA IS GOING TO TRIBAL COUNCIL!" yelled jeff probst. Marrissa's tribe danced in celebration all night and appointed marissa as their leader. "The next day at reward jeff came in.

"Jausr, meet the new neffha tribe. Celina voted out of the last tribal council."

Marissa cried. Celina had been so nice, yet trey had manipulated them beyond recognition. She couldn't let him continue his wroth, she had to stop the felon, stop the pain, end this ongoing issue!"

Sandy and summer checked their inbox, two new emails. One from dell, and one from someone called They found the casefile. Volcheck was in his house with sadie. They were watching a movie.

"filthy two timer!" growled sandy

Volcheck put his hand on sadie's thigh, then sadie orgamed and leapt onto his netherregions. Sandy and summer quietly snuck in the window and filmed.

Kaitlyn opened the window, Lindsay, Alex and Theresa crawled in.

"wheres sadie?" asked kaitlyn

"oh shes not here" answered Alex.

They started playing murder in the dark. Lindsay was in. She reached around and touched something. It was hard. She squeezed it. It had a moist texture. Suddenly Alex jumped out at Lindsay and said TIP your it! The anonymous game switch….lindsays worst enemy. The girls had lots of fun all night.

Julie went to confront volcheck with the cheaters crew. They knocked on the door and ran in with the camera crew and got all up in their faces.

"Yo yo yo! Watadoin CHEATING on this innocent woman, VOLCHECK??!?!?" yelled the host.

"what the hell get out" whispered sadie

The camera crew ripped off the bed sheets and exposed the small truth.

"Get out please!" yelled volcheck

Julie slapped him 4 times. "I should have never trusted you! You're a horrible person!" and she stormed out.

Seth walked into the poolhouse. Ryan was naked.

"hey wat are you doing?" asked seth

"I just had the best fivesome"

"oh cool. Listen, you HAVE done it right? "

"yeah"

"how many girls?"

he counted on his finger then ran out of fingers. "more than you can imagine seth."

Seth pondered this, he wanted to become a nymphomaniac, but summer was never there. He decided 2 confront summer.

Seth went to the Roberts house and found Julie. He sat down with Julie to watch tv. Cheaters came on. "oh I love this show they said in unison. They caught eachothers eye contact. Then looked at the tv.

The whole segment with volcheck aired and seth was inspired.

"Julie, that was a horrible thing he did to you, I admire your preservation and courage through all of this. It takes a horrible person to cheat. He doesn't deserve you."

"seth, who WOULD deserve me?"

Seths pants widened and he quickly ran before he said what was on his mind.

Kirsten opened the newspaper. She circled a job called "IKEA saleswoman."

(Forever young begins to play)

Kirsten is putting on a suit and writing a resume.

Julie is writing an email to asking to meet them.

Seth is looking at a picture of Julie cooper while trying to contact summer on the phone.

Ryan is putting his clothes on and smiling.

Sandy and Summer are watching the cheaters episode and rolling in money as an email pops up in their inbox.

Kaitlyn is asleep with alex, Lindsay and Theresa.

Dr Roberts is at the clinic, he is depressed and crying. 


	7. Chapter 7 real one

CHAPTER 7-gossip spreads like chlamidia!

Marissa was thriving. She grabbed a coconut and cracked it open. She had staged a 3-2-1 blindside and had three shields ready for the merge, she had backstabbed any useless allies and had one pawn who was less of a threat. Suddenly Trey ran into their camp and hugged her. She screamed and ran back to the shelter.

"INVASION!" she screamed. Her tribe mates lept up and ran at trey.

Jeff probst jumped infront of trey then said "MERGE"

The tribes had merged and all 9 of them were together. Trey followed marissa around camp so she quickly leapt into a confessional.

"trey is so annoying. Im gonna vote him out."

Marissa started painting the tribe flag then put all the names on them except trey's. She decided to write it really tiny at the bottom corner in pencil so noone would notice it.

They went to a reward challenge and it was to climb a pole as high as you can.

Trey climbed high really quickly, then marissa climber higher quicker, then amber climbed the highest, then trey overtook amber, then marissa climbed the highest, then got to the top of the pole.

"MARISSA IWNS REWARD!"

Marissa screamed.

"TREY COMES IN SECOND! YOU TWO ARE GOING ON REWARD TOGETHER ON A ROMANTIC SPA VACATION!"

They left on the vacation and were in a spa. Marissa wanted to tan so she took off her bikini then trey ran in.

"hey riss."

Marissa screamed. "GET OUT!"

"When im with you I feel like I can do anything."

"well your with a camera crew too!"

"but all that matters is you"

Marissa blushed.

Trey took off all his clothes and jumped in the spa.

"get out you filthy scumbag!" marissa screamed.

Trey leapt onto her then started making out with her

She continued to scream

He stroked her hips then she pushed him down and mounted his love. 40 minutes later, she got jumped off him and ran to the bathroom.

Sandy and Summer read the email. They decided to meet this client at the baitshop.

Ryan walked up to seth in the bathroom. "seth could you give me a lift to the baitship theres an MCR concert"

"ok"

Seth called Julie. "Julie meet me at the baitshop we need to discuss our feelings"

Julie shouted up the stairs at kaitlyn "hey im going to the baitshop do you wanna come?"

Kaitlyn invited the whole of Newport.

That night they all went to the baitshop. Dr Roberts went there then the concert started. Dr Roberts was dancing right next to the stage when Julie came up next to him. Julie danced infront of him.

"I like the way you move, babe"

"I can move all over you"

"Julie I have to tell you something, something about the doctors."

Just as he said it the microphone fell off the stage and onto his shoulder.

"I have ovarian cancer" he said into the microphone.

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at him.

"I am a woman. I was born a woman. I performed plastic surgery on myself. I just wanted to be loved." He wept.

Kaitlyn ran outside and told all of Newport.

Julie ran across the baitshop and met seth. Seth said he loved her and wanted to have her children. Julie ran over to the lounge where she said she'd meet zinc and the fox, and summer and sandy were sitting there.

"OH my GOD!"

"OH my god!"  
"OMG!"

"This stays between us, ok?"

"ok, deal"

"deal"

"waiiit a second. I want to be a part of this" schemed Julie, "give me an audition atleast."

Sandy and summer smield at eachother, they had a partner in crime.

Seth walked up to kaitlyn. "hey"

"hey"

"I want you to spread a rumor for me kaitlyn"

"$50 per rumor"

"k."

"I want you to tell everyone about the vladmir doctor. Tell everyone if they come to the cohens house in the living room that the vladmir doctor will listen to their problems and solve it for them."

"who is this vladmir doctor"

Seth laughed, a cruel high laugh. "That is for me to know, and you to find out."

Kirsten didn't want to go to the gathering at the bait shop. She was on her own mission. She went to the counter of IKEA headquarters. The consierge asked who she wanted to talk to. Kirsten showed him the add in the paper.

"oh," he said, "the person you want to talk to is the head of this company. Hes very powerful now. His name is…….

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. hii

Hi could everyone please tell me whats wrong with my fanfic because I cant improve if your only telling me its not too good, THANKS FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS but make sure you give me stuff im doing badly so I can become the best author ever

OK THIS IS EDITED HI THIS ISNT A cHAPTER EITHER I WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW ME OR ILL NEVER KNOW IF IM GOING WELL what do you think of the plot? Whats your favourite plot? Whats your favourite twist? Thanks in advbance!


	9. chapter8

CHAPTER 8-the vladmir doctor

Seth put on his mask and his tight turtle neck top. Noone would know it was him, they all thought he'd be……………THE VLADMIR DOCTOR!!!!!

Marissa screamed in angst, she realized she had just slept with TREY! She convulsed in disgust then ran back to the camp. Trey followed.

"hey there riss, how was reward?"

Marissa gasped, she had to play it cool. "I dunno, I cant remember"

"oh ok, trey how was it"

Trey laughed, it was, ENJOYABLE!" he uttered. Amber looked frightened so marissa took her behind a boulder.

"trey and I had INTERCOURSE!" she wept solemly

"its ok gurl, ill take care of you, we're still gonna be final two though right?"

"yeah ill just blindside trey at final 5, k?"

"ok. But OMG its final 5 now! That means we need to win immunity"

"shut up bitch, no way!"

"YES way! Look theres you, me, trey, mary and rob."

"holy jeebus! We have to win immunity."

The next day, they gathered for the immunity challenge at a swamp. "Ok guys theres 4 bags in the swamp, the person who doesn't get one is out, we continue this until there is one bag and the winner is the one who gets the bag. GO!!!!!!"

Marissa ran into the swamp gracefully as the challenge began. She began feeling around for a bag when amber screamed that she got one. Rob got one next, then trey stole one from right infront of marissa. Marissa ran straight at mary and ankle tapped her under the swamp so noone would notice. Mary fell and started choking on swamp water so marissa used the opportunity to dive at the last bag. "MARY IS OUT!"

The next round amber found two bags so she gave one to marissa and rob was out.

"ok amber, marissa and trey, one of you will have immunity. Two bags, GO!"

Trey ran in faster than marissa but marissa jumped on his back to travel faster. Amber fell behind. Just as trey ran for a bag marissa climbed over him and got it. "go amber! Go amber! Get the bag!" screamed marissa excitedly.

Trey got the bag.

"final round! Marissa and trey! One bag, GO!"

Marissa ran at the bag and trey started feeling her up. They jumped under water and made out for like 10 mins. Marissa whispered to trey to get the last bag and pointed where it is, so trey won and rob was voted out 4-1.

There were posters all around Newport saying "the vladmir doctor will help you solve your problems in the cohens living room. Everyone had agreed to go.

Seth sat in his mask in the cohens living room and rang the bell signaling he was ready for his first patient.

Kaitlyn walked in and slyly slipped a camera into a pot of flowers. "hey vladmir doctor, I have a compulsive urge to spread gossip and demean others to make myself feel better, id love if I outshone my sister."

"ok, good luck with that."

Kaitlyn left and Kirsten walked in. "hi vladmir doctor, I am depressed. I am working for………."she started crying. "……………IKEA! I feel so useless. I talked to the boss of ikea and his name was………………….luke. Im scared that my husband and two sons will figure out. I don't want to risk it! But I need the money. What do I do? Oh and im also an alcoholic."

"demand a raise you must, you have to provide for your son and buy him lots of goods."

Kirsten left and in came Julie. "hey vladmir, my husband has ovarian cancer and was actually born a girl, I feel so unloved, and im scared he might have cheated on me which is disgusting, also I like this guy called seth, and hes so good to me, he supported me when I put that volcheck guy on cheaters. What do it do? Oh and im also auditioning to be in a group called zinc and the fox"

"hook up with seth you must, ditch the husband that doesn't love you."

Julie left and in came summer. "hey vlad, ive become a pornographer and I haven't told my boyfriend, seth, but I make so much money."

"sleep with seth more, and give him money, he deserves it."

Summer left and ryan walked in, "hey V, I miss marissa so much that it hurts, I accidentally cheated on her with 4 girls, every moment without her is pain beyond recognition, I am becoming emo in angst, WHEN WILL SHE COME BACK, I cant stand this I feel so bad, I am considering committing suicide."

"don't comit suicide, talk to seth about it tomorrow"

Ryan left and Theresa, Lindsay, Alex and Sadie walked in. "hey, we are compulsive slumber partyers, we feel useless, why are we such hardcore partyers?"

"You should all throw a slumber party/lapdance festival for seth."

They left and in came Sandy. "I am a pornographer, I film my son and his girlfriend having sex on a regular basis."

"is your son good?"

"no"

"BE GONE!"

Sandy left. Seth looked in his satchel, he had made $40 000 from being the vladmir doctor. He took of his mask and he called the local rehab center. "hello id like to submit 6 patients. Theyre names are sandy cohen, Kirsten cohen, ryan atwood, summer Roberts, kaitlyn cooper and Julie cooper. Yes, thankyou."

Kaitlyn suddenly ran in and grabbed the camera then left. He didn't think much of it. BUT HE SHOULD HAVE!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: thanks for the supports! Except sandy DID have a porn collection, you find out in the episode where Kirsten si talking about how the interesting part is when you still find things out about people. I think it was the countdown

Chapter 8-betrayal stings

Kaitlyn watched the tape over and over and decided on a game plan. She had to rid Newport of any social competition which meant getting rid of summer and marissa. To get rid of marissa she had to get rid of ryan so that marissa would cry. So she went to seth and said

"hey,,,, VLADMIR! I know its you! I demand you don't send me to the mental institute, or I will send this tape proving your vladmir around Newport and everyone will take your money?"

Seth screamed, then called the mental hospital and told them to unenroll kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiled secily then left.

Seth laughed crudely, he just needed to get ryan, Kirsten, sandy, julie and summer in the mental institute so that noone would know when he fled the country with his 40 000. he wanted to be a nympho in mexico and the cohens were so lame and goth so they bored him, he was going to move onto better things….

On the other side of town, kaitlyn was screening a certain video tape to the police.

OMG" screamed rissa, "TREY ESCAPED BEIGN VOTED OFF AGAIN!" she screamed as she slapped amber across the face. "You STUPID SLUT"!!! she started kicking amber in the gut.

Amber began weeping with sorrow, "im sorry marissa, he got immunity though." Marissa hugged her better then went to confront trey. "hey trey, I have a BOYFRIEND ok? Don't ffeel me up so much!" he said ok then looked into her eyes. Amber came up to them to ask where the water was. Treys eyes were sooooo sexy, oh OH OH OH thought marissa. Suddenly marissa jumped on trey and started screwing him ontop of amber so that amber was pinned to the ground shrieking. Marissa began scratching ambers face and digging deep holes and gashes into her cheeks, blood spurting across her innocent face. Marissa began a slow beat in 4:4 time, kneeing trey in the goons every 4th beat making him scream with pain. Marissa stepped back and saw trey ontop of a bleeding amber.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE MAKING OUT, WTF YOU FREAKS! IM TELLING MARY!" she ran as quickly and vivaciously as she could to mary and told her how amber and trey were on top of eachother and must be in an alliance. Her and mary decided to vote for amber that night, even though amber kept telling marissa that she was completely loyal to her. Marissa didn't believe her though. Marissa won the immunity cos it was one of those mazes that the smart logical people get lost in but the stupid people bumble through it and somehow win, but not as many sticks.

"its time to vote!!!" said jeff probst. Marissa and mary voted for that stupid HO amber, amber voted for mary like she promised marissa and trey voted for amber because marissa told him to. As amber left, she wished marissa good luck, but marissa threw a burning stick at amber cos shes a total ho and tried to make a move on trey.

Kaitlyn showed the tape to the police, and the police turned up at the annual snowC where all the main people were. "Julie, summer and sandy, your under arrest for beign pornographers. Zinc and the fox has been stopped."

Seth laughed at his former friends walking into the polive van, when a plice man dragged him in too. "your beign arrested for pretending to be a doctor when you actually don't have a degree."

They also took Kirsten away cos shes a drunk and they took ryan cos he was emo, but they took Kirsten and ryan to a local mental institute and the other 4 to jail. "I HAVE A JOB!" shrieked kiorsten, "I NEED TO EWORK!"

Kaitlyn laughed as Newport slipped into her grasps. She was the new queen of Newport. She herself. Kaitlyn started excreting her juices of lust and power while the rest of Newport watched in awe.


	11. new chapter coming some time this month!

HI NEW CHAPTER COMING UP SOON PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
